It's The Fear
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Um segredo. Um medo. Uma vida, uma morte. XDraco-HermioneX XSirius-HermioneX
1. Prólogo

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: It's The Fear

Sinopse: Um segredo. Um medo. Uma vida, uma morte.

Shipper: Draco/Hermione – Sirius/Hermione

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 18 anos

Gênero: Romance

Formato: LongFic

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: U.A.

* * *

**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o challenge de Vampiros. Não tenho nem idéia de onde me veio esse plot. Não há magia, nem alguns personagens. É uma fic totalmente U.A._

_Espero que vocês gostem. Just, você simplesmente escolheu itens maravilindos para colocar nesse chall. Evo, valeu por betar. Tu manda muito bem.Tha,a capa é LINDA, amei mto. Obrigadinha!_

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**It's The Fear**_

**Prólogo**

_Paris – 1940_

Os olhos se transformaram com rapidez ao ouvir passos se aproximando da entrada do beco. Soltou o corpo que segurava nos braços do irmão e virou-se, esperando o intruso aparecer. Uma gota escarlate escorreu pelo canto de sua boca e desceu até seu queixo, enquanto os olhos cinza observavam cada movimento que acontecia no beco.

Seu salto bateu três vezes no asfalto antes de perceber vultos no fundo do beco, fazendo seu corpo paralisar. Colou a bolsa junto ao corpo e fechou ainda mais o casaco, poderia ser um ladrão ou assassino esperando pela próxima vítima. Forçou a visão o quanto pôde para identificar o que se mexia nas sombras, e prendeu a respiração ao ver dois brilhos metálicos se moverem com rapidez.

Deu um passo para trás sem desviar os olhos do ponto onde havia visto os brilhos pela última vez, a respiração suspensa, o medo em suas mãos e pernas trêmulas. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram a porta de madeira por onde deveria ter entrado, onde poderia estar segura, protegida do que quer que a estivesse espreitando.

Parou rente à parede, olhando o intruso assustado, tentando fugir. Identificou que era uma mulher, seus olhos modificados pela maldição a viam perfeitamente: não era alta, usava sapatos negros de salto agulha, saia na altura dos joelhos, casaco fechado, chapéu negro e os cachos castanhos soltos. Era uma mulher atraente, rosto bonito, nariz fino e arrebitado, lábios cheios e olhos castanhos brilhantes, que entregavam o medo que ela sentia.

Conseguia sentir que ele a observava, vigiava seus movimentos e se escondia nas sombras. Viu outros dois olhos brilhantes aparecerem no fim do beco e sumirem rapidamente, avisando que eram duas pessoas; perigo redobrado. Se ao menos conseguisse alcançar a porta, entraria por ela e a trancaria. Mas já sabia que não conseguiria antes que eles a pegassem. Era tarde demais.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	2. Parte 1

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**Parte 1**_

-História... Geografia... Matemática... Português... Francês... Mitos, achei! – disse a morena, puxando o livro da prateleira e olhando sua capa preta. – O que você estava fazendo ali?

Ela perguntou, sabendo bem que o livro não responderia, e sentou-se na poltrona da sala de leitura. A sala estava parcialmente escura, somente iluminada pela vela no centro de mesa. Papéis espalhados pelo tampo da mesa, junto com penas e tinteiros, outros livros e um prato. Hermione abriu o livro no colo, ajeitando o vestido nas pernas, sentindo uma brisa gelada. Virou a cabeça na direção da janela, fazendo um cacho de seu cabelo cair em seus olhos. Colocou-o para trás e levantou-se, deixando o livro aberto na mesa ao ir até a janela e a fechar.

Já era noite e logo deveria se arrumar, já estava quase na hora. Era melhor não se atrasar, ou deveria dar explicações. E odiava dar explicações. Para quem quer que fosse. Atravessou a sala, abrindo uma grande porta de vidro e chegou até o hall, olhou para a escadaria. Silêncio. Sorriu, era assim que gostava de viver. Sem barulhos para lhe atrapalhar a concentração.

Subiu as escadas pensando em que roupa deveria usar para na noite de hoje. Sentia que algo de diferente aconteceria, como se algo lhe avisasse que encontraria alguém importante. Abriu a terceira porta de um corredor de paredes cor de cereja. Seu quarto era amplo, na verdade, era o antigo quarto de seus pais. Eles haviam falecido no ano anterior em um acidente, deixando tudo para Hermione.

As únicas pessoas que a morena tinha agora eram os amigos da família. A família Potter e a família Weasley. Seus pais eram amigos desde pequenos e isso acabara por fazer Hermione ser amiga dos filhos deles, principalmente de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Eles eram ótimos amigos, apesar de serem bagunceiros e adorarem uma encrenca. Mas tinham bom coração.

Abriu o grande armário e olhou seus vestidos de noite. Poderia ter pedido para a empregada deixar tudo acertado, mas estava feliz que seu banho estava pronto. A água perfumada e quente deixava o quarto mais quente, mesmo que a casa de banho fosse ao lado. Olhou-se no espelho ao lado do armário e encarou-se por breves segundos, antes de começar a desfazer os laços nas costas de seu vestido. Odiava ter que fazer isso sozinha, mas era melhor do que deixar seus criados saberem que ela saia de noite e desacompanhada, com roupas como aquela que ela tinha escolhido. Seria um falatório por toda a cidade em menos de dois dias, e não seria bom para sua reputação.

Desfez o último laço e o vestido soltou-se em seu corpo, deslizou suas mangas pelos braços claros e desceu a saia. Retirou a roupa íntima por completo e andou calma até o quarto ao lado, abrindo a porta de vidro. O vapor da água quente atingiu sua pele e Hermione sorriu, Rose deveria ter colocado a água apenas minutos antes dela subir. E sabia bem que deveria ir embora assim que terminasse de preparar o banho.

A esponja estava em um banquinho ao lado e Hermione entrou na tina devagar, colocando primeiro a ponta do pé, verificando se não estava muito quente. Estava na temperatura certa, poderia tomar um banho calmo e arrumar-se com tranqüilidade. Ainda tinha algum tempo antes de Harry e Ron chegarem. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar na noite de hoje. Algo estava lhe avisando novamente de que a noite seria diferente. O que poderia ser?

* * *

-Vejo que não se atrasou. – disse Harry ao ver Hermione abrir a porta da frente da casa e sair, fechando e trancando-a. Olhou-o, estreitando os olhos castanhos e sorriu.

-Continue a me perturbar e não lhe apresento Alice. – disse a morena, indo na direção de Harry, aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia.

-Não ousaria fazer isso. – respondeu, sorrindo e olhando de canto de olho para a morena, vendo o que ela vestia.

-Continue e verá se faço ou não. – riu, olhando para a rua quase deserta.

Poucas pessoas saiam a noite de suas casas, e as que saiam não estavam tão bem intencionadas. Ron estava ao lado de Harry e olhava Hermione de canto de olho, reparando no vestido e na produção da morena para essa noite. Ela escolhera sapatos de salto alto pretos, que brilhavam com a luz da lua e um belo vestido preto com algumas rendas na saia e um rasgo até a altura da coxa, pelo qual podia se ver, contrastando com a pele branca dela, uma liga preta. A cada passo que ela dava, a liga se mostrava, deixando pouco para a imaginação de Ron. Espartilho da mesma cor, deixando a cintura dela fina e os seios salientes. Os olhos pintados de preto, lábios pintados de vermelho.

Estavam a caminho da reunião. Reunião somente para os que conheciam sua localização, e seu sentido. Não passavam de cinqüenta convidados, fantasiados como na época de auge dos cabarés. As pessoas que iam não comentavam a luz do dia sobre esses encontros, era algo como um grande segredo. Um segredo que poderia acabar com grandes famílias.

Hermione sentia-se bem ao ir nessas reuniões. Era como se pudesse libertar-se de toda sua vida e ser quem bem entendesse. Estava cansada de ir ao centro, ser uma boa moça, vestida com saia até os joelhos, blusas de manga cumprida, casaco e chapéu. Portando-se como uma dama, delicada e recatada. Não, gostava de ser mais livre, como estava sendo agora.

-Senha? – o homem parado na porta do local perguntou baixo. Hermione aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos e os estreitou novamente.

-Não existe senha.

-Correto. – o homem deu um passo para o lado e abriu a porta de madeira, permitindo que os três jovens entrassem.

Harry deu passagem para Hermione, e a morena se viu em um pequeno quarto, onde ao fundo tinha uma escada. Esperou que os amigos entrassem e dirigiu-se para a escada, olhando as paredes a sua volta. Tijolos. O lugar fora escolhido muito bem dessa vez, Alice realmente tinha bom gosto para escolher lugares para fazer as reuniões. Desceram pela escada, dois lances depois e estavam em um amplo salão. Muitos convidados presentes.

-Hoje será interessante. – comentou Harry, olhando para os amigos.

O salão era amplo, com mesas espalhadas pelos cantos e um bar ao fundo. As paredes de tijolos vermelhos davam uma bela cor ao local. Candelabros com velas pendiam do teto, iluminando o local com certa força. Alguns homens viraram a cabeça em sua direção quando chegou e agora estavam a lhe olhar com certa ganância. Era algo comum, quando se vestia assim, parecia transbordar confiança e sensualidade. Ouvira isso uma vez de Ron, e gostara da frase. Era bom sentir-se assim em tempos que tal situação seria repudiada na superfície.

Avistou Alice na mesa perto de si e foi ter com a amiga. Conhecia Alice fazia alguns anos, desde que por acidente, quase matara a loira com um livro que deixou cair da estante da biblioteca. Abraçou a amiga e ficaram a conversar alguns segundos, e Alice era só sorriso, pois recebera vários elogios pela escolha do lugar.

-É realmente um ótimo lugar. – disse Harry, aproximando-se, seus olhos verdes presos no rosto de Alice.

-Alice, esse é meu amigo Potter, do qual lhe falei. – a morena olhou para a loira e percebeu que a amiga havia se encantado com Harry.

-Prazer, Harry Potter.

-Prazer, Alice.

-Vou andar pelo salão. – disse Hermione, mas o casal pareceu não escutar. Porém, ao se afastar alguns passos, Alice lhe chamou.

-Depois preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa. Acho que gostará. – Hermione assentiu e continuou a andar. Passou perto do bar, alguns homens olhando sem pudor para sua perna, vendo a pequena liga preta a mostra.

Sentia duas íris cinza em si, mas não se viraria. Não daria esse prazer para ele. Pois sabia que era isso que ele queria, que ela olhasse para ele. E Hermione era uma garota teimosa, mesmo no auge de seus vinte anos, ainda teimava como criança mimada. Continuou sua caminhada pelo salão, olhando para as pessoas sentadas nas mesas ou conversando em cantos mais afastados.

-Vai ficar a me ignorar? – a voz rouca dele estremeceu todo seu corpo. Sentiu a mão dele em sua cintura, mas tratou de afastá-la.

-Não estou a ignorar ninguém. – continuou a andar, como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

-Seu amiguinho odeia quando a vê comigo. – o homem comentou, novamente colocando a mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para um canto.

-Então, pare de irritá-lo, Sirius, e me deixe em paz. – respondeu, sorrindo forçadamente e olhando dentro dos olhos cinza dele.

-Sabe bem que não é assim, pequena. – disse o moreno, passando as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos. – Você gosta, mas nega.

-Nego. – respondeu, parecendo ter acordado de um sonho e afastou-se dele, devagar, sem chamar atenção das pessoas ao redor. – O que aconteceu, é passado. Chega.

-Vai voltar a trás em suas palavras, pequena. Sempre volta. – o sorriso dele era maroto. Um sorriso malicioso, qual Hermione negava, mas adorava ver.

Virou-se sem responder nada e saiu, andando nervosa. Sirius a deixava nervosa, com as pernas bambas. Aqueles olhos cinza a fascinavam, aquela voz baixa e rouca a deixava desnorteada, a pele quente fazia a sua ferver. Mas ele era um homem da vida, ainda mais do que as mulheres profissionais naquele ramo. Sirius Black não queria casamento, apaixonar-se, deixar-se queimar na paixão, não. Ele somente queria os corpos das mulheres – e homens, caso se encantasse por algum – e noites intermináveis de gemidos.

Ela não queria somente isso, apesar de não conseguir negar as investidas mais fortes dele. Sempre acordando no quarto dele, as mãos dele em seu corpo, o cheiro do perfume dele preso em seu corpo. E não era qualquer perfume. Sirius gostava de perfumes doces, fortes. Algo que parecia misturar essência de alguma fruta, como morango, e madeira. Era um aroma doce demais para ficar a sentir por horas, deixando Hermione enjoada e com uma severa vontade de banhar-se. Era um perfume que lembrava estufa de flores e cestas de frutas, misturando as duas essências e deixando o corpo dele irresistível.

Um perfume forte e enjoativo que a levava direto para a boca do lobo. E que a deixava com a mente nublada, e a fazia se entregar. Perfume que estava impregnado em seu nariz novamente, cravando mais uma vez no cérebro. Sirius gostava de deixá-la louca e parecia que fazia isso com um prazer imenso. Aproximou-se de Alice e Harry, os amigos a olharam sorrindo.

-Sofrendo com Sirius, novamente? – Alice gracejou, vendo a morena lhe olhar nervosa.

-Ele me irrita. Deixa-me extremamente nervosa com essas brincadeiras. – respondeu, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas. Dois homens na mesa do lado viraram-se para ver a fenda de seu vestido deixar a pele dela a mostra. Ron aproximou-se trazendo uma taça de Brandy e entregou para a morena, vendo-a sorrir e agradecer. A morena bebeu um gole da bebida âmbar e olhou para Alice, que sorria para ela, como se fosse uma criança travessa.

-Não está curiosa sobre quem vou lhe apresentar hoje?

-Se for alguém como Sirius Black, esqueça. – disse, bebendo mais um gole da bebia. Ron estava parado atrás de si, massageando com a ponta dos dedos seus ombros descobertos.

-Não. Receio que... – Alice inclinou-se na mesa brevemente, realçando seu decote do vestido e fazendo Harry suspirar. – _Ele_ seja um pouco mais reservado.

-Não lhe entendo.

-Eu sei. – Alice retornou ao seu lugar, vendo Hermione rolar os olhos. Sabia que a amiga era impaciente e que agora ficaria extremamente curiosa para saber sobre o misterioso homem.

Hermione fechou os olhos e aproveitou a pseudo-massagem que Ron lhe fazia, sentindo os dedos do amigo deslizarem por sua pele de maneira calma. Apertando nos devidos lugares, aliviando sua tensão.

-Achei que não vinha. – Hermione ouviu a voz de Alice e abriu os olhos, para ver com quem a loira falava. Deparou-se com um homem loiro, de vestes negras e pele clara.

-Assuntos pendentes do outro lado da cidade. – a voz dele era calma, baixa. Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida, ainda encarando o homem.

-Certo. – Alice sorriu e virou-se para os outros três. – Esses são meus amigos. Harry Potter. Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantou-se e esticou a mão, vendo o loiro pegá-la e olhar em seus olhos, curvando-se. Os olhos dele eram cinza. Cinza claro, lembrando dias chuvosos. A pele fria fez a sua se arrepiar e o sorriso que ele lhe deu pareceu abalar suas pernas a ponto de senti-las fraquejar.

-Muito prazer, sou Draco Malfoy.

-Sente-se, Draco. – disse Alice, apontando para a cadeira ao lado de Hermione. O loiro olhou a morena por alguns segundos e sentou-se na cadeira indicada pela loira.

A morena sentou-se se sentindo ser observada. Não sabia se era por Sirius, Ron, Harry ou pelo novo companheiro de mesa, Draco Malfoy. Tinha que distrair-se ou ficaria louca. Levantou-se ajeitando o espartilho e olhou de canto de olho para Draco, vendo os olhos cinza dele em si. O rosto sério, os cabelos longos caindo em seu rosto. A pele clara demais para uma pessoa normal.

-Vou... dar uma volta pelo salão. – olhou para Alice, que sorriu e assentiu, olhando logo em seguida para Draco.

Afastou-se da mesa, sua respiração irregular. Aquele homem era belo, mas misterioso demais. Não sorria, apenas ficava com a mesma expressão, e os olhos atentos. Gostara de sua postura, parecia ser um homem inteligente, cavalheiro, na medida certa. Cabelos longos, um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, fios loiros, quase brancos, que se mexiam com a menor brisa. Pele clara, como se ele nunca tivesse saído ao sol em toda sua vida. Nenhuma marca, nenhuma cicatriz ou ruga. O homem parecia ter nascido há pouco tempo. Deveria ter sua idade, quase vinte e um anos. Era provável que não tivesse mulher ou estivesse prometido a alguém, pelo jeito que lhe olhava. Mas não perguntaria, ele não parecia estar tão interessado em sua pessoa.

Andou mais um pouco, vendo uma pequena porta ao fundo do salão e a atravessou, entrando em um pequeno corredor e tendo ao fim uma outra porta. Era curiosa, andou até aquela porta e segurou a maçaneta, olhando para trás, para ver se não vinha ninguém. Abriu a porta devagar, percebendo que era um escritório que se tinha do outro lado da folha de madeira.

Entrou e encostou a porta atrás de si, olhando para o cômodo. Uma mesa grande de mogno estava logo à sua frente, com uma poltrona logo atrás. Quadros de paisagens nas quatro paredes, carpete bege em todo o chão. Uma lareira à direita, queimando lenha. Olhou para as chamas. Conhecia uma pessoa que deixava os olhos ficarem assim, como chamas. Por que sempre sua mente lhe fazia voltar para Sirius Black? Ele era uma grande pedra em sua vida, uma pessoa que fazia seu caminho calmo, ter tempestades.

Via as chamas nos olhos dele, como se estivessem pegando fogo de verdade. Chamas que consumiam o corpo dele, e lentamente consumiam o dela. Chamas que pareciam queimar segundo a segundo todo o seu corpo, levando-a para um lugar estranho e desconhecido. Um fogo que ela não conseguia – e não queria – apagar de si. E não queria nunca ver apagar-se dos olhos dele. As chamas que o deixavam insano, sedento pelo corpo dela. E enquanto ele se saciava, as chamas cresciam, tomando conta de tudo em volta deles. Tocando fogo em tudo que Hermione era e conhecia.

-Gosta do fogo? – a voz baixa, porém áspera lhe trouxe a realidade.

-Perdoe-me, não lhe vi. – disse, olhando para o lado e vendo que Draco estava parado perto da porta. Esta aberta atrás de si. – Sim, aprecio.

-Deveria tomar cuidado com o fogo. – disse sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto, olhando para o fogo, mas vendo todo e qualquer movimento que ela fazia. – Ele consome as pessoas com grande facilidade.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas ficou a fitá-lo. Quem era aquele homem? E o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase?

-Alice me disse que gosta de ler. – comentou Draco, dando alguns passos para dentro do escritório.

-Sim, o Sr. também?

-Tenho a mesma idade que a senhorita, por favor, me chame pelo nome.

-Então peço que me chame pelo nome, também. – Hermione aproximou-se da parede, vendo os olhos de Draco seguirem seus passos, olhando sua liga.

-Sim, Hermione. Seria meu segundo passa tempo favorito. – disse Draco, encostando-se na mesa, olhando para o fogo mais uma vez.

-E qual seria o primeiro? – estava curiosa sobre esse homem.

-Pode descobrir com o tempo. – sorriu pelo canto da boca e Hermione pareceu estremecer.

-Vou retornar a festa. Acompanha-me? – era melhor sair dali, estava começando a imaginar coisas que não eram certas. Ele era um desconhecido, e de desconhecidos encantadores já lhe bastava Sirius Black.

-Peço que aguarde um momento. – aproximou-se da morena, vendo-a lhe olhar atentamente. O rosto sério e com um ar de atrevimento.

Viu Draco se aproximar e esperou pelo próximo movimento dele, imaginando tudo, menos o que ele fez. A pele fria da ponta dos dedos dele tocou seu ombro, empurrando fios de seu cabelo para trás e fazendo com que sua pele ficasse arrepiada. Estavam próximos demais e Hermione não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos olhos cinza dele, vendo os leves fios loiros do cabelo dele balançarem com sua respiração. Os lábios vermelhos dele eram finos e formavam uma linha devida a inexpressão do rosto dele.

Estavam próximos demais.

-Vamos?

A morena pareceu acordar de um sonho, vendo-o lhe oferecer o braço e olhá-la com certo divertimento. Aceitou o braço e caminhou para fora do escritório, sentindo-se uma garota tola, deixando-se encantar por ele. Draco sorria internamente, a garota pouco sabia por quem estava se encantando.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	3. Parte 2

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**Parte 2**_

Sentou-se na poltrona de sua sala de leitura, olhando para o livro que deixara aberto na noite passada. Não estava com vontade de ler, na verdade, queria sair dali e ir ter com Draco Malfoy. Não conseguira dormir direito por causa daqueles olhos cinza, e quando conseguira, sonhara com eles. Olhos que a encaravam, tiravam suas roupas sem que ele a tocasse; que descobriam seus segredos sem ao menos ela ter deixado algum deslizar por seus lábios. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando não ficar ainda mais louca do que já estava. Ainda demoraria uma semana para vê-lo outra vez, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e sentir aquele arrepio na espinha, tão característico de garotas que ficam encantadas com homens belos.

-Você não está bem. – disse Ron, entrando na sala de estudo, olhando para a morena que ainda encarava o livro.

-Parece... distante. – comentou Harry, entrando logo atrás de Ron. Hermione levantou os olhos para eles, sorrindo brevemente das roupas que eles usavam, e agradecendo por ter dispensado os empregados aquele dia, ou estariam todos escandalizados.

Harry jogou-se no grande sofá ao fundo da sala e ficou a fitar a amiga, em sua mão direita uma maçã, já quase pela metade. Ron ficou parado perto da estante de livros, olhando alguns. Os rapazes sem camisa, somente de calças, descalços. Hermione já não ligava, era algo de costume entre os três, uma liberdade além do que a sociedade permitia. Mas sempre se consideraram além do que a sociedade achava, do que a sociedade exigia. Hermione estava de saia até os joelhos, descalça, com uma simples blusa de botões, alguns abertos; somente os necessários fechados.

-Estou apenas...

-A pensar em Draco Malfoy. – completou Ron, olhando para amiga e sorrindo.

-E acha que sabe o que penso, Sr. Ronald? – perguntou Hermione, levantando-se e sorrindo para o amigo. Harry riu dos dois.

-Srta. Granger, infelizmente, eu sei o que pensa. – disse Ron com um sorriso de triunfo. – Disse o nome dele essa noite.

Harry riu ainda mais com o espanto da amiga. Ela realmente dissera o nome de Draco Malfoy durante o sono, e ele rira com Ron por alguns minutos. Hermione não era de se deixar encantar com facilidade.

-E é por isso que vão passar a dormir no quarto de hóspedes a partir de hoje. – disse Mione, olhando séria para os dois.

-Não faria isso, faria? – perguntou Harry, deixando a maçã na mesa de centro e indo para perto da amiga. – Não seja má.

-Não estou. Apenas me preservando. – disse, estreitando os olhos e virou-se para sair da sala. Ron entrou em seu caminho, impedindo que saísse.

-Hermione, não seja má. Vai nos privar de algo como dormir em sua companhia?

-Vocês dormem na companhia um do outro, a partir de hoje. – disse, rindo da expressão de Ron. Harry abraçou-a por trás, encaixando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

-Hermione, sabe bem que não vamos dormir sem seu cheiro. Sem seu corpo quente para nos embalar. – disse Harry, olhando travesso para Ron.

A morena suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo Harry respirar em seu pescoço. Sabia bem que não os faria dormir em outro quarto. Sempre que voltava desacompanhada das reuniões, eles dormiam juntos, na mesma cama. E sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem eles caso voltasse sozinha da próxima reunião. Cruzou os braços e abriu os olhos, percebendo que Ron a analisava atentamente, esperando uma resposta.

-Certo. Mas nenhuma sílaba sobre meus sonhos. – apontou o dedo para Ron, e Harry depositou um beijo em sua nuca. – Isso vale para você também, Sr. Potter.

-Não falarei mais nada sobre seus devaneios com aquele homem extremamente estranho. – Harry disse, rindo da cara de nervosa dela, e tentando segurá-la quando a morena virou-se para sair, extremamente irritada.

-Me deixe ir. – soltou-se das mãos dele e subiu as escadas, ainda ouvindo ambos rirem. Balançou a cabeça e andou em direção a seu quarto.

Eles eram duas crianças, que não estavam a ver o quanto aquele homem tinha mexido com sua mente. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou, pouco prestando atenção a seu redor, seus olhos viam o tapete, mas ela só conseguia ver a cor cinza. Cinza claro, pele clara, cabelos claros. _Draco Malfoy._ Esse nome lhe parecia conhecido, talvez de alguma notícia que ouvira suas empregadas falarem. Algum empresário importante, não sabia. Mas aquele nome soava familiar em sua mente, e aqueles olhos eram tão únicos, que ela tinha certeza que se já os tivesse visto, nunca esqueceria.

-A pensar em quem? – Hermione virou-se rapidamente para a porta que dava em sua casa de banho e assustou-se ao ver Sirius parado ali.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou extremamente nervosa, odiava quando ele entrava sem permissão.

-Ontem você fugiu de mim. – ele sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, um sorriso ladino. – Hoje você não vai.

-Não vai acontecer nada, Sirius. – recuou um passo, já podia sentir o perfume dele.

-E por que não? – ele riu ao vê-la se afastar e aproximou-se alguns passos.

-Harry e Ron estão no andar de baixo e gritarei caso tente algo. – disse, sabendo bem que não teria tempo de gritar antes que ele a tocasse. E quando ele a tocasse, estaria tudo perdido.

-Garota, você sabe que não me importo com seus gritos.

Não houve tempo, Hermione viu-se pressionada contra a folha de madeira da porta de seu guarda-roupa, o corpo de Sirius contra o seu, o perfume dele fazendo efeito em seu corpo, como ópio. Sirius realmente era uma droga, que viciava na primeira vez de uso. Sua blusa foi desabotoada em meros segundos e a morena mal teve tempo de respirar antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus.

Um beijo calmo, de brincadeira, pra atiçar os instintos dela. Suas mãos a puxavam contra si e Sirius ria ao ouvir a respiração dela falhar, cada vez mais rápida. O beijo era calmo, mas transmitia cada intenção de Sirius, fazendo Hermione querer, porém relutar muito.

-Hermione... – a voz de Harry na escada assustou o casal e Sirius separou-se minimamente dela, sorrindo malicioso quando ela tentou lhe empurrar para longe.

-Vá embora, Sirius. – disse, debatendo-se nos braços deles, vendo-o rir com o esforço dela.

-Vou, mas volto essa noite. – deixou um beijo rápido na mandíbula da morena e saiu pela porta que levava a casa de banho, deixando-a recostada no guarda-roupa. Quando Harry entrou no quarto percebeu o estado da amiga e a olhou divertido.

-Então, eu acho que eu devo voltar à sala...

-Se começar a fazer brincadeiras, Alice vai descobrir certas coisas sobre você. – começou a andar na direção da casa de banho. – Sem querer, é claro.

-Você não sabe brincar? – o moreno perguntou carrancudo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, seguindo Hermione até a casa de banho e vendo que ela começava a se despir.

-Sei. Mas brinco com o que deve ser brincado, não com qualquer coisa. – tirou a blusa e a jogou para Harry, que ainda estava bravo. – Vou à livraria do centro, que ir comigo?

-Não, tenho que ir dar satisfações para meus tios de onde dormi.

Harry sorriu ao vê-la tirar a saia, apreciando o corpo moreno à sua frente. Hermione percebeu que ele lhe olhava e ficou a fitá-lo também, cruzou os braços e esperou que Harry falasse algo.

-Mais alguma coisa, Harry?

-Não... estou saindo. Até. – a voz dele vacilara um pouco, fazendo Hermione rir.

A morena entrou no tonel de água, percebendo que estava fria. Não se importou, afundando-se mesmo assim. Pensando na frase de Harry: _"Você não sabe brincar?"_ Não, ela não sabia brincar. Ou sabia brincar demais, e não percebia. Sirius causava uma confusão em sua vida, sem ao menos ela se dar conta. Ele chegava parecendo um furacão e levava tudo que tinha direito. E o que não tinha.

Mas aquilo ia mudar, ela conhecera alguém diferente. Os olhos eram da mesma cor, mas o jeito, a vida, a pele e os cabelos eram o oposto. Draco Malfoy invadia sua mente com força, e ela tinha plena certeza que ficaria a pensar nele por toda a semana, até finalmente vê-lo novamente. Afundou a cabeça na água sem saber que íris cinza brilhava a observando das sombras, um dente pontiagudo pressionado contra o lábio inferior.

* * *

Entrou na livraria, lançando um breve sorriso para o dono do estabelecimento, precisava ser cordial ou as pessoas começariam a falar dela, e Hermione não queria que ninguém falasse sobre sua vida. Foi para a seção de estudos, livros de História, Matemática, Português... Precisava encontrar um novo livro de História, sua mão com luvas encostou-se na lombada dos livros daquela prateleira e passou a andar, lendo todos os títulos. Distraída, Hermione não percebeu que lhe observavam, na fileira de trás, apenas alguns passos de onde ela estava. Ele a olhava com certa atenção, andando paralelamente a ela, esperando que ela se virasse.

-Aqui. – disse baixo ao achar o livro que procurava, e o puxou trazendo-o para seus braços. Olhou sua capa verde escura e as letras entalhadas, pintadas de preto.

Virou-se para pagar pelo livro e ir para casa, era um caminho extenso e não queria demorar-se para não andar a noite sozinha. Porém, ao virar-se seus olhos castanhos subiram do livro didático e detiveram-se na prateleira seguinte, vendo que duas íris cinza lhe encaravam. Sua respiração ficou suspensa ao perceber que era _ele_. Draco Malfoy estava realmente ali.

-Olá. – ele disse, a voz fazendo pequenos tremores percorrerem toda a espinha da morena.

-Olá. – ela respondeu com a voz vacilante, e Draco teve certeza de que causava o efeito que queria nela naquele momento.

-Gosta de História? – ele apontou o livro na mão dela, sem mexer-se do lugar, eles conversavam atrás da prateleira.

-Sim. Acho que toda mulher deve ser instruída. – disse com a voz um pouco mais firme e sorriu, andando devagar até o balcão. Percebeu que ele a seguia, somente olhando-a. Era como se conseguisse sentir os olhos dele por seu corpo, sentia que ele analisava suas roupas, suas curvas, seu cabelo, sua boca. E não conseguia evitar os arrepios que isso causava em sua pele.

-Concordo. – viu que a morena pagaria pelo livro e adiantou-se. – Permita-me.

Hermione não reclamou, apenas observou ele tirar as notas do bolso e entregá-las ao dono da livraria e sentiu-se bem. Isso mostrava o quão cavalheiro esse homem misterioso era.

-Obrigada. – disse, andando para fora do estabelecimento e vendo que o dia estava nublado, logo não demoraria a chover. – Achei que somente o veria na próxima reunião.

-Tinha alguns assuntos a resolver pelo centro. – disse, andando ao lado dela, olhando para frente. Seu jeito superior parecia esnobe demais, Hermione não gostou muito dessa parte. – Mas estava a procurar notícias da Senhorita.

-Minhas? – espantou-se.

-Sim. – disse ainda sem parar de andar ou olhar na direção dela. – Gostaria de visitá-la, talvez jantar em sua residência.

Hermione parou de andar, sua face surpresa, o coração acelerado. Ele estava dizendo que procurara por ela, que queria jantar na casa dela, e ela não conseguia acreditar. Ele realmente estava interessado nela e isso era algo extremamente bom. Mas algo lhe dizia que deveria se afastar, não deveria gostar tanto de estar perto dele, de querer ser vista por aqueles olhos cinza.

Draco a olhou, vendo exatamente o que ela pensava, e não poderia deixar esse medo natural dos humanos atrapalhar. Queria aquela garota, e a teria. Não importava de qual de seus poderes tivesse que usufruir, faria o que tivesse que fazer para tê-la, e tirar quem quer que fosse do caminho para que não o atrapalhasse. Estava decidido, e quando isso acontecia, Draco não desistia de seu alvo até tê-lo.

-Não me respondeu. – disse Draco olhando-a dentro dos olhos, sabendo que a estava deixando hipnotizada por seu olhar, seu jeito. Ela _nunca_ negaria.

-Ah... claro. Amanhã à noite. – disse,fechando os olhos com força e tentando se concentrar no que estava dizendo. Seu coração batia rápido e Hermione teve plena certeza de que algo estava muito errado com aquele homem.

-Certo, mandarei um de meus criados ir ter com os seus para saber de certo o horário. – Draco aproximou-se minimamente de Hermione, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a pele do pescoço dela, na desculpa de afastar alguns fios de cabelos que ali estavam.

Viu a reação imediata que causara na pele dela, vendo-a se arrepiar, o rosto corar e as veias bombearem sangue com maior rapidez, sorriu. Ela era perfeita em vários sentidos. A queria, e a teria. Hermione o viu sorrir minimamente e virar-se, afastando-se devagar, sua sensação de confusão desaparecendo conforme os passos dele o levavam para mais longe de seu corpo. E uma parte sua gostava de vê-lo se afastar, outra ficava ansiosa, desesperada para que ele voltasse para perto.

Era uma pequena batalha, qual Hermione não consigo acabar dentro de si, apenas ficava ainda mais confusa. Era uma sensação de querer e não querer, que nunca sentira antes. Algo tão confuso que teve que ficar alguns minutos ainda no mesmo lugar, somente respirando, acalmando seu corpo, sua pele, seu coração. Sua mente, em principal. A sensação de medo de não vê-lo mais se misturando com a sensação de medo de vê-lo outra vez. Dualidade estranha em si. Algo novo e inusitado.

Balançou a cabeça e virou-se, seguindo na direção de sua casa. Era melhor deixar tais sentimentos conflitantes para o dia de amanhã, quando estivesse perto dele novamente, de nada ajudaria ficar nesse estado naquele momento, apenas lhe traria mais confusão. E já bastava a confusão que sua vida estava com relação a Sirius, não precisava de mais.

Definitivamente não precisava de mais confusão. Mas sabia que já estava em outra.

* * *

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


	4. Parte 3

**Desclaimer: **_Nada disso me pertence. Mas amo muito brincar com eles._

* * *

_**Parte 3**_

Conseguia sentir que ele a observava, vigiava seus movimentos e se escondia nas sombras. Viu outros dois olhos brilhantes aparecerem no fim do beco e sumirem rapidamente, avisando que eram duas pessoas; perigo redobrado. Se ao menos conseguisse alcançar a porta, entraria por ela e a trancaria. Mas já sabia que não conseguiria antes que eles a pegassem. Era tarde demais.

Estava com medo, um medo insano de que não seria apenas assaltada, tinha algo mais em seu medo lhe avisando que vinha dor. Uma dor que ela não conhecia e isso a assustava ainda mais, ouviu passos arrastados. Olhou novamente para a porta, tinha que conseguir chegar lá, tinha que escapar. Não era possível que não fosse conseguir salvar a própria vida a poucos metros da porta de sua casa.

Como queria ter aceito o convite de Harry para que fossem dar uma volta antes de retornar para sua casa, sozinha. Não gostava de andar sozinha, mas também odiava ser tratada como uma dama indefesa, nunca fora isso, nem nunca seria. Porém, nesse momento _estava_ indefesa, estava sozinha e não tinha como resolver tal situação. Não tinha como escapar, e os passos se aproximavam, a escuridão do beco crescendo cada vez mais, parecia que acompanhava os passos. A escuridão parecia se arrastar pelas paredes, tentando alcançar Hermione, cobri-la, ajudar a esconder a pessoa que se aproximava dela devagar, como um caçador se aproxima da presa.

Correu até a porta, seus saltos fazendo barulhos altos ao baterem no chão. A morena segurou a maçaneta da porta, ouvindo uma risada zombeteria bem baixa alcançar seus ouvidos atentos. Girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu com facilidade, Hermione impulsionou seu corpo para dentro e fechou a porta logo em seguida, girou a chave no trinco, ouvindo a porta ser trancada, o perigo ficando do lado de fora. Sua respiração era rápida, sentia o coração batendo contra o peito, o corpo todo tremia, sentia que nunca passara por perigo maior na vida, do que acabara de passar.

Encostou a cabeça na porta, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar, quem quer que fosse, tinha ficado do lado de fora, não iria entrar para lhe fazer mal. Já estava fora de seu alcance, mas escutou passos do lado de fora. Pessoas paradas na frente da porta, e conversavam baixo, bem baixo, pois Hermione não conseguia escutar. Seu coração pulou uma batida quando um deles riu novamente e ela percebeu que conhecia aquela risada. Não tina plena certeza de onde a conhecia, mas conhecia aquela risada, e essa risada lhe fazia um frio conhecido subir pela espinha, alcançando todo o corpo, inundando a mente.

-Senhorita Hermione? – a morena deu um pulo, colocando as mãos na boca, impedindo um grito de sair. Virou-se para encarar a empregada que a olhava com curiosidade e certa vergonha por tê-la assustado.

-Mary, a próxima vez que fizer isso, vai acabar me matando. – disse Hermione, encostando o ouvido na porta e tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa, porém as vozes haviam parado. Parecia que não havia mais ninguém do outro lado, mas não arriscaria abrir a porta e encontrar com aqueles dois homens. Não, deixaria a porta fechada e não deixaria Mary sair por ali, nem abrir aquela porta até o sol ter saído.

-Desculpe, Senhorita Hermione, não queria lhe assustar. Apenas queria perguntar se quer que já esquente seu banho para o jantar de hoje? – a moça ainda olhava a patroa com o rosto colado na porta, parecendo querer escutar um segredo que diziam do outro lado.

-Sim, pode sim. Eu... realmente preciso de um banho quente. – respondeu, afastando-se devagar da porta e prestando atenção a cada mínimo barulho que vinha do outro lado. Mas só havia o silêncio, eles não estavam mais parados do outro lado, esperando para atacá-la. Ao menos era o que Hermione pensava.

* * *

Nunca sentira o coração bater tão forte quanto batia naquela noite, mas era quase impossível não se sentir assim. O corpo parecia se mexer no compasso de seu coração e escutava claramente que o som batia contra as paredes da sala de jantar e voltava lhe acertando com violência. Precisava se acalmar ou ele a acharia uma criança. Uma criança que estava tão insana por vê-lo outra vez, por ouvir sua voz arrastada, sua pele clara, seus olhos cinza, o sorriso no canto da boca.

Tudo em Draco Malfoy parecia ser perfeito, de um jeito que Hermione tinha plena certeza que era errado. Era errado e ela não poderia demonstrar interesse demais ou ele se aproveitaria disso e a faria de boba, tinha que ser firme. Tinha que fazê-lo ficar mais interessado nela, querer estar mais com ela, talvez assim na próxima reunião pudessem ficar juntos.

Levantou-se da cadeira e andou pela sala de jantar, sua roupa não era a mais apropriada para a ocasião, mas gostava de usar aquele vestido. Era um vestido preto, com pequenas rendas na região do busto, sem alças, deixando suas costas e ombros expostos. Não sabia qual seria a resposta dele em relação à sua roupa, mas esperava que fosse positiva. Adorava ver os olhos dos homens escurecerem devido a sua pele a vista, como eles desejavam tocá-la, e não tinham permissão.

Balançou a saia do vestido com as mãos, fazendo com que a barra negra arrastasse pelo chão, seus sapatos com pequenos saltos aparecerem debaixo do tecido e Hermione sorriu. Sua mãe lhe dera aquele sapato, dias antes de morrer, e adorava usá-lo, pois se lembrava de cada elogio que recebera dos pais ao colocá-lo. De ver a mãe feliz por ela estar usando algo que ela dera, e ver que a filha realmente tinha gostado do presente.

Olhou para os lados, podia sorrir sem ter motivo aparente, estava lembrando de seus pais. E sem dúvidas, todos naquela casa gostavam de seus pais. Os empregados os adoravam, seus amigos também, ela os amava mais que tudo. Mas a vida é cruel, e eles se foram. Foram tirados da vida dela, com um puxão sem aviso prévio, sem qualquer notícia. Somente a notícia da morte, e mais nada. E ainda doía hoje em dia pensar neles, pensar que eles poderiam estar aqui, cuidando dela, ensinando-a coisas que ela só conseguia aprender agora sozinha e com muito esforço.

Decidiu não pensar em tais coisas, era somente mais um motivo para chorar. E tudo que menos queria naquela noite era chorar. Queria sorrir, conversar, deixar Draco Malfoy o mais a vontade que pudesse, para que ele sentisse vontade de voltar. Cada vez mais, e sempre ficar cada vez mais. Ouviu o estridente sino avisando que alguém estava na porta, e tratou de se sentar. Ficou completamente parada, esperando que ele entrasse pela porta e fosse apresentado por sua ama.

-Srta. Granger. O Sr. Malfoy. – disse a ama, entrando na frente e virando-se para estender a mão na direção de Draco.

Malfoy entrou no recinto, olhando cada mínimo detalhe daquela sala de jantar. Mesa de madeira escura com seis cadeiras, cada um bem colocada no grande tapete marrom. Paredes em um tom escuro, papel de parede envelhecido, mas com um toque vintage. Alguns quadros de pinturas, com comidas, frutas ou campos abertos com flores. Nada muito luxuoso, apenas o necessário.

-Draco. – disse Hermione, levantando-se e curvando brevemente o tronco. Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, fazendo-a arfar. Inclinou-se brevemente também, entregando seus pertences à ama.

-Hermione. Está muito bela. – comentou, sentando-se e observando a morena do outro lado da mesa. Não que a distância fosse grande, porém, assim conversariam pouco. E seu intuito nesse jantar, era conhecer melhor a morena. Saber sobre a vida dela, para só então tomar uma decisão.

-Obrigada. – disse, sentindo-se bem. Era bom ser reconhecida bela pelos homens à sua volta. Principalmente se quem a elogia é a beleza em pessoa. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, parecia que estava hipnotizada. Hipnotizada por sua beleza, por seu jeito de se mexer, por seu jeito de falar. O que aquele homem tinha que a deixava daquele jeito?

-Sente-se mais perto. – não era um pedido, era quase uma ordem. E Hermione levantou-se, andando calmamente até a cadeira que ficava ao lado dele, sentando-se. Vendo que por nenhum momento Draco tirava os olhos de si, atento a cada movimento, cada mudança de comportamento. – Está quieta.

-Me assustei hoje, achei que alguém tentaria algo contra mim.

-Alguém tentou lhe atacar? – Draco quase não conseguia se conter. Vira o medo nos olhos dela, e isso só o instigara. Agora ela estava tão serena que não parecia a mesma garota assustada do beco.

-Sim, mas não conseguiu. – disse confiante, como se tivesse enfrentado algum demônio, e tivesse ganhado.

-Você foi mais rápida. – não era pergunta novamente. Hermione o olhou e depois para a ama parada na porta. Sabia que ela vinha avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Assentiu e a viu voltar à cozinha, avisar os outros empregados que poderiam servir.

Draco nada mais disse, apenas viu a comida ser colocada em seu prato e no prato de Hermione. Vendo que a morena estava evitando olhá-lo, como se soubesse que seria melhor olhar em outra direção. Fixou ainda mais seus olhos cinza nos castanhos dela, vendo que ela olhava com mais força para baixo. Lutando contra seu poder. Ela era uma mulher forte, de mente decidida. Estava lutando contra a mente de um vampiro antigo.

Começou a comer, sentindo que ele lhe olhava. E lutava contra si mesma para não olhá-lo. Seria deixá-lo saber o poder que exercia sobre ela, e isso não poderia acontecer. Não poderia deixá-lo saber daquilo. Não o viu levantar o garfo durante a refeição, mas a comida sumiu do prato. Como se tivesse sido dragada para algum lugar desconhecido. Terminou de comer, olhando rapidamente para os olhos dele, e antes não o tivesse feito. Aquilo abalou suas estruturas, os olhos estavam ainda mais intensos. Exerciam uma força contra ela, que Hermione teve plena certeza que nunca sentira nada tão forte.

-Vou mandar os empregados embora. – a voz de Draco era forte, porém baixa. Quase não a escutou. E não o impediu de fazer tal coisa, aquela era sua casa e não gostava de ninguém mandado nela. Mas por uma estranha razão, deixou. Deixou que ele fosse até a cozinha e mandasse todos os empregados para suas casas. Não perguntou nem o motivo de tal atitude. Mas teve uma breve idéia do porquê.

_Olhos cinza._

Ele tinha olhos brilhantes como os dos homens que estavam no beco. Entretanto, não poderia ser a mesma pessoa. Ele nunca lhe faria mal, nunca a mataria ou atacaria. Tinha essa certeza, não sabia bem por que, mas tinha essa certeza. O viu parado na porta e o fitou, vendo que ele estava sem o paletó, apenas com a camisa, o primeiro botão aberto. Seus olhos se prenderam na pele quase translúcida que ali aparecia. Baixou os olhos, era tão errado ficar a apreciá-lo daquele modo que se sentia uma garotinha a olhar um sorvete.

-Por que abaixa os olhos? – a voz dele estava perto, e ela o olhou. Ele estava a seu lado, parado perto de si. Como se movera tão rápido?

-Por nenhum motivo. – respondeu, levantando-se e segurando a mão que ele oferecia. Ele a puxou de modo brusco, juntando seus corpos. Hermione não era inocente e gostava do modo como ele a tratava, mas algo a dizia que tinha que ficar longe dele. O mais longe que conseguisse.

-Então, me deixe te guiar.

-Para onde?

Draco sorriu pelo canto da boca, a voz dela era uma melodia a muito escutada. Gostava de ver a confusão nos rostos das vítimas. Gostava de ver algo estranho passado por suas mentes. Medo. Medo ainda não concretizado. Somente concretizado no momento em que suas presas se cravavam nas peles, dilacerando a carne, sugando sangue. E Draco estava pronto para fazer isso. Pronto para se alimentar, tirar todo e qualquer proveito do corpo de Hermione.

Inclinou-se, beijando os lábios dela, ela aceitando-o. Como todas faziam. Beijou, um beijo calmo, lento, de reconhecimento. As mãos dela estavam segurando seus braços, as suas prendendo-a pela cintura. Seria fácil tirar o vestido dela, um puxão preciso no lugar certo e o tecido iria ao chão. Mas ainda era cedo, e não a queria ali. Subiriam até o quarto, daria a garota o que ela ansiava. Para só depois pegar o que queria.

O corpo dela por inteiro estremeceu. Ele tinha a pele fria demais, mas esquentava a sua por inteira. O beijo era calmo, como o de dois amantes, não a violência gratuita que era quando estava com Sirius. Malfoy beijava com certa paixão, como se ansiasse mais do que ela o que estava por vir. E Hermione estremeceu novamente ao pensar no que estaria por vir. Ele não se movia na direção das escadas, mas também não sabia se era essa a intenção dele. Sentiu uma das mãos dele descer por suas cintura e parar na lateral de sua coxa, levantando a saia do vestido aos poucos. Revelando sua perna, a cinta liga preta presa em sua coxa, brincando com ela um momento. Puxando-a e a fazendo deslizar minimamente para baixo.

Hermione sorriu durante o beijo. Não conseguia entender qual era a fixação dos homens para com aquela peça, mas todos eles tinham. Todos eles adoravam vê-la, mexer, puxar e tirá-la. Era parte de um processo de antecipação. Um ato que garantia o que estava por vir. Ele subiu o outro lado da saia, os dedos frios tocando sua pele, uma boca nunca deixando a outra. Draco sentia as mãos dela em seu cabelo, segurando-o para que não quebrasse o beijo, mas por uma estranha razão, não era bem aquilo que o estava incomodando. Na verdade, o fato daquela garota estar apreciando tanto é que estava lhe deixando incomodado.

Queria ter o corpo da garota antes de mordê-la, mas ela estava começando a pensar que seria carinhoso, calmo. E isso, definitivamente, Draco Malfoy nunca fora. Nem vivo, nem morto. Subiu por completo a saia do vestido dela, espalmando suas mãos na parte de trás das coxas dela, levantando-a e colocando-a sentada na mesa. A castanha suspirou em surpresa e separou suas bocas, olhando-o nos olhos. Draco pouco se importou com a surpresa dela, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando, sugando, fazendo uma mínima pressão na jugular. Sentindo o sangue correr pela veia, implorando para ser seu. Implorando para escorrer para dentro de sua boca.

Mas ainda não, ainda era cedo demais. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas nas coxas dela, subindo rapidamente, chegando à renda dela. Hermione arqueou ao senti-lo puxar sua roupa de baixo, tirando-a do corpo, jogando-a em algum lugar da sala de jantar. Não conseguia entender a mudança repentina de Malfoy, mas não conseguia evitá-lo. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele, puxando-o para si, deixando-o entender que o queria. Encaixou-o ainda mais entre suas pernas, e sentiu as mãos dele abrindo os laços de seu vestido nas costas, soltando a peça em seu corpo. Hermione não perdeu tempo, desabotoou a camisa branca dele, revelando a pele pálida esticada sobre músculos. Deslizou sua mão sobre a pele gelada, sentindo as mãos dele deslizando por suas costas.

Buscou os lábios dele, beijando-o, enquanto fazia o tecido da camisa cair no chão, e descia suas mãos na direção da calça. Draco puxou o tecido da pele dela, fazendo com que ele se soltasse em sua cintura, mostrando seios fartos. Hermione arqueou ao senti-lo lhe tocar, beijando e sugando. Suas mãos tremiam e ela já não conseguia mais abrir a calça dele. Ele tinha lábios finos e habilidosos. A língua dele era lenta, causando uma mudança de temperatura no corpo dela como nunca acontecera antes. Conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para começar a abrir a calça. Mas Draco a impediu e passou a abri-la ele mesmo, enquanto ainda beijava e mordiscava cada pedaço de pele que Hermione deixara a mostra.

-Você não existe. – comentou a castanha, rindo e puxando-o para mais um beijo.

Malfoy riu durante o beijo. Ela estava certa, ele não existia, para a mente humana, ele era apenas um mito, uma história para assustar crianças. Mas ali estava, vivo e morto. Possível e impossível. Sedento por sangue e por vida eterna. Segurou o corpo da garota contra o seu, fazendo com que ela sentisse seu frio eterno. Postou-se dentro dela, vendo o corpo dela arquear com força, ouvindo o coração dela bater cada segundo mais rápido, parecendo que explodiria. Um tambor tocado na sala de jantar, qual Draco ansiava ouvir bater cada vez mais devagar, bombeando vida para dentro de seu corpo imortal.

Hermione gemeu alto, ele estava por completo em si, beijando seus ombros, pescoço, maxilar. Uma das mãos dela estava presa às costas dele, arranhando-o, enquanto a outra estava em seu braço, segurando e apertando. Temia cair da mesa, estava muito na ponta, mas ele a segurava, uma mão no quadril, a outra no pescoço. Um aperto e ele a enforcaria, mas essa não era a intenção. Era apenas para mantê-la no lugar. E era o que Hermione pensava, até sentir o aperto ficar mais forte.

O olhou nos olhos, e viu que aqueles olhos cinza, estavam negros. Negros como carvão, insanos e famintos. Por um momento temeu, mas o corpo dele batendo contra o seu, levando-a a loucura, parecia fazer com que tudo desaparecesse. Draco apertou um pouco mais a mão no pescoço dela, ainda sem fazer pressão o suficiente para machucá-la. Sentia aquela sensação que sentia quando era humano, do corpo começar a estremecer e perder o controle de suas investidas, o ápice. E teve o seu, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer junto, seu nome deslizando pelos lábios inchados dela. Ouvindo-a gemer e o coração bater mais devagar, mas a respiração dela continuava rápida. O corpo dela ainda o segurava, preso contra ela, impedindo de sair ou se mover. E Malfoy riu disso, ela não teria essa mesma reação ao vê-lo transformado.

Seu corpo formigava por inteiro, ele ainda se mexia para dentro dela, mesmo sabendo que ambos já tinham chegado ao máximo do prazer. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava a lhe segurar dentro dela, estremecendo. Afastou seu corpo do dele, buscando os lábios dele, beijando-o com vontade. E então algo cortou seu lábio inferior, e ela se afastou assustada. Passou a ponta dos dedos no lábio e o olhou, vendo sangue.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la assustada e retirou-se de dentro dela. Começaria a caça. Tinha plena certeza que ela se assustaria, desceria da mesa e tentaria fugir. Ficou fitando-a, mas ela apenas o olhava, como se estivesse paralisada. O medo às vezes fazia isso com as pessoas.

-Eu tinha uma breve idéia. – a voz dela era baixa, mas forte. Draco não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. – Eu sentia que algo em você estava errado. Algo em você era desumano. E agora entendo.

O loiro pouco entendeu, não era possível que ela soubesse o que ele era, que estivesse vendo o que ele era e não estivesse com medo. Era algo que ele não esperava. Pessoas normais fogem de vampiros, se escondem, gritam por socorro. Ela apenas arrumou o vestido, cobrindo-se outra vez, ainda sentada na mesa. Olhando-o com os olhos curiosos, analisando sua anatomia. Fechou a calça sentindo os olhos dela em si, sua mente trabalhando rápido, ela sabia seu segredo e não podia ficar viva.

-Eu passei muito tempo querendo estar morta, querendo ser como você. Mas achava que vampiro era mito. Você pode me libertar, me tirar desse sofrimento de ser mortal. Me fazer eterna. E bela. – declarou, descendo da mesa e aproximando-se dele. – Me liberta dessa vida, Draco. Me liberta.

Espalmou as mãos no peito dele, sentindo a pele fria, o corpo morto contra o seu, com vida, quente. Queria ser igual a ele, eternidade e beleza. Libertar-se dessa vida, dessa dor de saber que um dia tudo teria um fim. Se fosse como ele, ela nunca teria fim. Nunca deixaria de ser bela, seria capaz de ser livre.

Ela a olhou, vendo que ela falava sério sobre isso. Mas não o faria, não transformava, apenas matava. Apenas se alimentava, e era exatamente isso que faria. Deixou seus dentes à mostra, segurando-a no lugar, vendo-a tombar a cabeça para o lado, mostrando o pescoço, desejando dar a ele o que ele tanto queria. Pedindo a ele algo que ele não daria; porém, ela não sabia disso.

Caninos pontiagudos encontraram pele alva e clara, dilacerando carne, trazendo sangue para dentro da boca dele. Draco sugava, fazendo o sangue dela escorrer para sua boca, bebendo em grandes goles, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, vendo-a estremecer. Ouvindo os gemidos de prazer misturados com dor, as mãos dela seguravam com força em sua barriga, cravando as unhas em sua pele.

Sentia a vida indo embora. Sentia dor e prazer. Algo tão único que poderia durar para sempre. Os dentes dele batiam contra sua carne, provocando dor, uma dor insana. E ele sugava seu sangue, bebendo em grandes goles, pressionando o corpo excitado novamente contra o seu. E Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, não conseguindo suportar o peso do próprio corpo. Não conseguindo entender o porquê de estar tão fraca, de sentir que seus olhos se fechavam devagar, sem realmente estarem se fechando. E então tudo se tornou negro. Tudo estava escuro e parecia que as luzes deixaram de existir. E houve silêncio. E morte.

* * *

Ele a olhou, ela estava ainda de vestido. Deitada na cama, uma das mãos perto do rosto, a outra na barriga. Ela dormia calmamente, nem parecia respirar. E Sirius gostava de olhá-la enquanto ela dormia. Hermione parecia uma garota delicada quando dormia. O quarto era somente iluminado pela luz da lua, que entrava pela janela. Encostou-se na porta da casa de banho, olhando para dentro do quarto dela. A castanha dormia calmamente, a pele clara iluminada pela luz da lua, parecia ainda mais clara. O rosto dela estava sereno, os cílios se fechavam com perfeição, cerrando os olhos dela, escondendo o castanho brilhante que ela tinha.

Via o corpo com curvas dela ainda no vestido negro com rendas. Os seios fartos pressionados contra o tecido, a cintura fina escondida, as pernas escondidas. Adorava vê-la dormir, sabendo bem como o corpo dela era, mesmo com roupas o escondendo. Os pés estavam descalços e via que eles eram pequenos. Pés delicados, unhas cortadas bem curtas. Subiu seus olhos cinza para olhá-la no rosto novamente. Ela estava serena, provavelmente estava a sonhar com algum amor, alguém que a queria fazer feliz e permiti-la lhe fazer feliz.

Alguém que definitivamente não era ele. Ela poderia estar a sonhar com casa no campo, filhos e um marido gentil. E mesmo que não conseguisse colocá-la naquele quadro, sentia que era com isso que ela sonhava. A serenidade em seu rosto passava uma grande calma, um desejo de amar tão intenso que Sirius sentiu-se estranho. Mas algo destoava ali. Os lábios dela estavam vermelhos, inchados como se ela tivesse passado horas a beijar alguém, ou os tivesse machucado.

Viu a mão que estava perto do rosto, duas unhas quebradas, e sabia bem que Hermione odiava quando suas unhas quebravam. Cortando todas as outras logo após. Aproximou-se alguns passos, o cabelos com cachos dela estava espalhado pelo travesseiro branco, alguns fios brilhavam diferentes. Brilhavam com intensidade estranha.

Andou até a cama, olhando fixamente para os cabelos dela, procurando a razão daquele brilho incomum. E ao estar ao lado da cama, foi que viu. Sirius deixou seu rosto ficar em choque alguns minutos, olhando a poça de sangue que estava ao lado do corpo dela. Vermelho que contrastava com o branco do lençol, que estava nos cabelos dela, a luz da lua transformava em brilho. Via um extenso ferimento no pescoço dela, e entendia agora o porquê do rosto estar tão sereno, de ela parecer não respirar. Ela estava morta. Aproximou-se ainda mais do corpo, olhando para o machucado, vendo os olhos dela fechados, a pele quase translúcida. Não havia mais nada a ser feito, apenas lamentar.

Fixou os olhos nos fios castanhos que brilhavam por causa do sangue, uma visão bizarra. Hermione estava morta, e Sirius Black não conseguia entender como. Ainda em choque se afastou da cama, olhando a poça de sangue. Não sabia como reagir, mas sabia que se o encontrassem ali, ele seria culpado. Andou até a porta que dava para os fundos, mas antes de sair, a olhou por cima de seu ombro. O corpo iluminado pela lua, ela parecia uma princesa dormindo, sonhando com o príncipe encantando. E era essa imagem que lembraria. Ela dormia, sonhando com a vida que desejava, sonhando com a felicidade. Liberdade.

FIM.

* * *

_**N.A.: **O resultado do chall ainda não saiu. Mas assim que sair, eu posto no Prólogo..._

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
